Opposites Attract
by Nienna100
Summary: Albus Severus/Scorpius slash! yayness. "Their fathers were enemies, but opposites attract, right?" Very fluffy, nothing even vaugely explicit.
1. First Year Private Jokes

"_Their fathers were enemies, but opposites attract, right?" _– me

_Dear Claudia. Like it. In this you have no choice. I assume you know that his fic, and therefore, my association, you, is the reason I am going to fail my mocks. That and wizard rock._

_Dear miscellaneous reader. I was informed by my buddy Claudia from muppetmadness that they were only about six Albus Severus/Scorpius fics on here, which is an abomination of course. Due to my love of all under-represented pairings, I am writing this three part fic to support this cause. I hope you enjoy it. Review or I shall curse you with a failing internet. Cackle._

_Dear any regular reader of my stuff who reads this. I'm sorry that I've been abandoning my other stuff. It was all Claudia's fault._

_Read on one and all._

_**Warnings: SLASH AUTHOR GIVEN UNLIMITED POWERS AND NO CHANCE OF OOC EVER! **_**Though let it be noted that hold no claim over any Harry Potter character. Damn it. However, I do own this cool wolf pen.**

xxXXxx

They met in a carriage where, twenty six years earlier to the day, one Harry James Potter and one Ronald Bilius Weasley met and became the best of friends. They could not know this of course, and it was not a Potter who sat staring out of the window, but a Malfoy. The boys had always been slightly fascinated by each other, and had glimpsed one another at certain high profile wizarding events, but had been forbidden from talking to each other. Under their parents, and often grandparents' watchful gazes, they did not even talk, but now they were free from chaperones. For eleven year old boys, rules are made to be broken, and so they were, right there on the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"It's Malfoy isn't it? Can I sit here?"

The voice broke Scorpius out of his thoughts, and he looked up at the boy who was the spitting image of Harry Potter. He frowned as he said, "Potter isn't it?"

Albus looked away as he mumbled, "No, just Albus."

Smirking, Scorpius asked, "Why don't you sit down?"

As Albus obliged, he asked, "Didn't I see you at that wizarding convention in June, the one where the Jenner family were collecting for St. Mungo's?"

"Yeah. The one where the soup exploded right?" Scorpius replied.

"Ah, that was my cousins, Fred and Jane. Unholy terrors in their own right."

"So what's wrong with Potter? I'd have thought that you would want to claim the title as your own, a famous father like yours."

"It's no fun to be named after three of the most famous wizards of this century," Albus muttered. "I can never hope to match them."

"Try being named after a fricking arachnid," grumbled Scorpius.

They fell into a silence that was really quite comfortable, engaged in their own thoughts as they were. After about five minutes of watching the urban London buildings fly past their eyes, the silence was broken by Albus when he saw Scorpius turn away from the window with a shudder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," said the blonde, "But we're crossing a bridge, and it's a long way to fall, and I hate heights."

"How do you play Quidditch then?"

"I don't, one of my many faults in my father's eyes." He looked uncomfortable, so Albus fell silent. After a moment Scorpius asked in a strained voice, "What house do you think you're going to be in?"

Groaning, Albus said, "Don't even get me started."

Scorpius shook his head. "Go on, spill."

Sighing as he started, Albus told him, "Everyone expects me to be in Gryffindor, like all the Weasleys and the Potters have been. But I've never been all that brave, or hard working, and I'm not as smart as Rosie. So the only feasible option is Slytherin, which from what I've read, I'd actually fit into. And, whatever my dad says, I know everyone wants me to be in Gryffindor, and would hate for me to be in Slytherin."

When Albus had finished his rant, Scorpius nodded in sympathy. "Merlin, I know how you feel, though it's slightly different for me."

With his head cocked slightly to the side, curious, Albus said, "Explain," questioningly.

My father and mother were practically King and Queen of Slytherin in their day, so three guesses where they want me. Well, my mother isn't as concerned, but my father would probably disown me if I was put in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Suddenly he laughed, a bit self-consciously, "I'm not sure why I'm telling you all of this."

"People find me easy to talk to," Albus said, embarrassed and lowering his startling green eyes. "I don't know why."

"We all have our gifts," said Scorpius. "That's what my mother always said anyway."

The conversation moved onto families and from there ranged on as the train travelled into the rural countryside as they travelled west. When the sun was beating down upon them at half one, a short, elderly witch pushed a trolley in front of their compartment.

"Anything off the trolley?" She trilled, in the same way she had done in every compartment on every journey of the Hogwarts Express for many years.

The boys jumped as they looked up.

"Merlin, is that the time already?" Scorpius gasped, "That flew by!"

"I'm starving though," said Albus, a rumble of his stomach illustrated this point. "Are you getting anything?"

A few moments later, Scorpius was munching on a pumpkin pie and Albus was sucking on a sugar quill. He then started on a packet of Fizzing Whizbees, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, three liquorice wands, a bag of jelly slugs and a pouch of peppermint toads. When he got onto a box of chocoballs, Scorpius, who had been watching with slightly morbid fascination, said, "Sweet tooth much Albus?"

Laughing in response, Albus told him, "I physically could not live without sugar. It is not possible."

An evil smirk flitted across Scorpius' pale, pointed face, as he jumped up on his seat, rummaged in his trunk, and drew out a paper bag. Slowly, he pulled out a large slab of foil-and-paper-wrapped chocolate.

Albus dropped his half eaten chocoball onto his lap, staining his jeans with strawberry mousse as he did so. His mouth fell open. "That's the… the deluxe Honey… Honeyduke's bar isn't… isn't it?" he stammered. "I'd have to save my pocket money for six months to buy that!"

Saying absolutely nothing, Scorpius ran his fingers under the royal purple paper, making sure that his long fingers caressed the gilt decoration for longer than necessary. Then, with agonising slowness, he began to take off the golden foil. Once he slid the finely moulded bar of chocolate out into the open, just a quarter of the way. He moved closer to his new friend, and snapped a quarter of the bar off. The tantalising smell of it filled the compartment, and Albus stifled a moan.

"A chocolate addict's heaven," the ebony haired boy breathed.

Scorpius took a large bite out of the chocolate, his silver eyes boring into Albus' emerald ones as he did so. Albus dropped his eyes. "You most defiantly will make your father proud Scorpius. Slytherin through and through," he sighed deeply. "Oh how you torture me."

Bobbing his head, Scorpius said, "My thanks." Then the solemn look on his features slid off and his face cracked into a smile. "Here," he threw a large piece of the chocolate into his new friend's lap.

As Albus' jaw dropped open for the second time, he stammered, "But this costs like 60 galleons. It's practically half the bar!"

"I've never been much of a chocolate fiend," Scorpius had a strange mix of embarrassment and pleasure on his face. "Besides, what's the use of having something if you can't share it?"

"To gloat over it."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "Slytherin, without a doubt. Now eat it before I change my mind." Albus looked shocked and hastily shoved a piece in his mouth, yet Scorpius chuckled, saying, "I was only yanking your chain. Savour it."

Reverently, Albus nodded his acquiesce, at least, the part of him not captivated by the fire in his mouth at the delicious taste of the most coveted chocolate.

xxXXxx

Starting off with "Ashken, Claudia," a short, stern-looking blonde witch, dressed all in black, called out the names of the new first years to get sorted. Scorpius and Albus stood side-by-side, shaking somewhat, waiting for their turn to be called. When it got to "Lark, Jessica," Albus whispered to Scorpius, "We should be friends whatever the outcome of this, right?"

"You're the only one who would dare sit with a Malfoy, so sure," Scorpius muttered back, "And we'll have some of the same classes anyway. We'll still be friends."

Having had god manners imbued into them from a very young age, they shook hands formally on it, even as the Sorting Hat pronounced, "Neller, Chris," a Hufflepuff.

When Scorpius' name got called, the hat immediately pronounced him a Slytherin. Feeling stressed once he was alone, waiting for his name took ages.

Eventually though… "Potter Albus," the blonde witch called out, and Albus stepped forwards. As he sat on the stool nervously, he saw his ginger brother staring avidly at him, more so than any of the other students except… Scorpius' silver gaze was the most piercing, and he gave Albus a quick grin, before Albus' eyes were covered by the Sorting Hat's dark fabric.

"Now what to do with this," growled a slightly nasal voice in Albus' ear. Then, out of the blue, Albus wondered how a hat with no nose could have a nasally voice. Were he not too nervous, he would have burst into hysterical laughter. "I can see that you could be smart, if you work hard, and Ravenclaw would encourage you to do that. Then again, you seem to adore your friends. And you're dying to prove yourself as your own person aren't you?"

Albus started to feel a little bit panicky, as there was no mention of bravery. He couldn't think, he couldn't remember what he was supposed to think.

"I know where," said the Sorting hat.

No, wait! Albus thought desperately. I want to be in the place where people will accept me, and my friends will be most true.

"Wish granted," the Hat crooned. Then it yelled, "Slytherin!"

For a moment, everything went silent, until a raucous cheer from the Slytherin table went up. The rest of the room was silent, shocked and wondering where Harry Potter, _the _Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen Saviour had gone wrong. Slytherins were evil, and Harry Potter was the epitome of goodness. Hurriedly, Albus slipped off the stool, his head lowered. He scampered over to where Scorpius sat. The blonde had a small, sympathetic smile on his face.

"Can I sit here?" the Malfoy whispered.

His jaw set, Albus said, "Of course. Congratulations."

"Hey," said Scorpius sweetly, "At least there's the two of us now."

He became aware of a heated glare at the back of his neck, and he looked around to find James staring at him furiously. He looked back down into his lap. Inside swore: he had made the wrong choice, made the wrong request and embarrassed his dad.

xxXXxx

Scorpius lay on his back, staring up at the emerald hangings form his four-poster bed, Albus' warm body next to him.

"It's small," said Scorpius, expressing his disappointment. He had expected more of the fabled Slytherin dormitories, where many a foul scheme had been concocted.

In shock, Albus gasped, "This room is huge. There's tons of space, even with eight beds in here."

Rolling his eyes at the boy's stupidity, Scorpius said, "I meant the bed you idiot. It's tiny. I had a king sized one at home. This is nothing."

"How come you're so rich? I mean, we're not bad off…"

"We are not badly off," corrected Scorpius, immediately. "Get your grammar right." He hit the brunette on the head playfully.

"You sound like my brother," moaned Albus, "But that didn't answer my question. How come you're so rich?"

Scorpius sounded irritated as he said, "Malfoy Enterprises, my father's business. It's huge. Father works all the time."

They listened for a moment to their roommates clatter about. "How come you know every one of our roommates then? Except me of course" Albus asked.

"Curiosity killed the kneazle Albus. And they're only roommates until sixth year. Then we get to have just one roommate. But anyway, once again I know these people because of my father. I get dragged round social functions as if there's no tomorrow." He looked at his fingers and ticked off the names of his roommates. "Vincent Goyle I've known for years, but he's far too stupid to be of any use to anyone. His father's in jail at the moment anyway, so he's worth nothing. That other thick one, Bruce Willows, his father runs one of our rival businesses. The nerd Wayne Silver I know because we purchased the Silver Apothecaries firm. David Fowler, son of the Transfiguration teacher, I met at a function where father was trying to find a tutor for me. Most of those we hire leave us, Merlin knows why. Also, Stuart Vice, he hates me because we crushed his uncle's firm. And the last one is at practically every social function I've ever been to. He's practically a stalker. My father says there are spies that…"

"Are you lying to me Mr Malfoy?" asked Albus suspiciously.

Laughing, Scorpius said, "Maybe a tiny bit on that last part."

In response, Albus poked him in the ribs, and watched the blonde squirm. "Oh is that bit ticklish Messier Malfoy?" With satisfaction, Albus ran his fingers across Scorpius' side and began to tickle him mercilessly. Scorpius flailed at the brunette, and their tickling turned into a play fight. Their roommates watched with amusement as Scorpius, trying to escape Albus' spider like fingers, rolled off the bed with a crash.

"Ow ow ow, pain," chanted Scorpius, "Ow get off Al, Albus, Ally, ow!"

"Hmm, Ally, I like that," said Albus with false pensiveness on his face. "Huh, yeah, I think I could live with that as a nickname. Oh, do you want me to get off you Scorpy?"

"Yes damn it," said Scorpius, gasping. He'd been pounding at the Potter boy' leg, trying to get free. "I can't help being smaller than you, and don't call me Scorpy. It's Scorp or Scorpius to you. Get off."

Laughing, Albus clambered off him and pulled his new friend back onto the bed where they lay, panting. They made small talk until Bruce Willows yelled for Wayne Silver to put out the torches. Scorpius glanced at an ornate, antique silver carriage clock, and realized with a start that it was three o'clock in the morning. The hours had flown away in Albus' company.

"I'm exhausted," Albus yawned.

"So go to bed."

"Far too exhausted," he said in a mutter, his eyes closing.

Scorpius laughed softly and said, "I'm not going to be thrown off my bed again."

"Shut up Malfoy," said Albus numbly, and he manoeuvred himself under the covers. "Go to sleep."

xxXXxx

The next morning, Scorpius dragged his friend downstairs to breakfast, having slept for less than three hours.

"You are never sleeping in my bed again," grumbled Scorpius. "You kick like a fricking donkey."

"Sorry," apologized Albus. He hadn't even known that he'd been doing it until Scorpius showed him the bruises on his leg.

They sat at the Slytherin table between two groups of seventh years, feeling substantially tiny. Albus ate looking slightly nervous, but Scorpius sat straight, proud and looking vaguely haughty. The others around him seemed slightly scared in his presence.

When their mail came, Scorpius received both a letter from his father, congratulating him cordially on becoming a Slytherin, and the Daily Prophet. Albus received a short note from his mum and dad, merely saying "Your house means nothing. We love you regardless." Despite feeling embarrassed at the somewhat soppy nature, he tucked it into his pocket.

A sudden sound from Scorpius made Albus look up. "Look it's your father." He threw the pages at Albus, who scanned the text. A moment later, he turned the page, obviously bored.

"It's only about some arrest he made, nothing new. He's an Auror what do you expect?" Flipping through, he stopped at a page in the business section. "Whoa, is that your dad? He's practically identical to you. That's spooky."

Scorpius snatched back the Prophet and ran his eyes over the headline and turned back to the start. "He took over a business. Nothing new."

"Fathers, le sigh."

"Hell yeah," sighed Scorpius.

xxXXxx

Their first lesson was transfiguration. The current Headmistress, McGonagall, had given up teaching in favour of becoming Head, so Professor Fowler had taken over transfiguration lessons. The tall, dark-haired Professor strutted into class a few minutes after everyone else had arrived.

"Morning class," she said as she made her way to the front, a pile of books in her hands. She looked around at the gathered first year Ravenclaw and Slytherin students staring up at her. "I want to start off right now by telling you that first years are my favourite class to teach, but I expect you all to get the highest grades possible. You should be aiming for far above the norm. Now if you'll look over onto that wall," she gestured empathically as she spoke. "You will see my key spells board. These are the spells we will be trying to cast within the course of the year. I've copied you a list of these, you there," she pointed to Scorpius, "Next to…" she froze up, staring at Albus. She then shrieked, "Dear Merlin! Harry Potter!"

Quietly, Albus groaned: he had been scared of something like this. Scorpius elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up and said, "Professor, this is Albus, Harry Potter's son. You can tell because he has no scar."

Looking flustered, Professor Fowler said, "Well… well of course… I know that. I just… for a moment…"

Albus felt like burying his head in his arms, but as Scorpius stood up and took the proffered leaflets, he heard Scorpius' whispered comment.

"Get used to it, Potter boy."

Childishly, Albus stuck out his tongue and started to read the sheet.

xxXXxx

"How on Earth can you do this? Merlin, you drive me insane." James ranted, "You weren't supposed to be in Slytherin. Why can't you ever be normal?"

Albus hung his head for a moment, but then looked up with a fire in his eyes. "You know what? I don't care what you think. You're just jealous because I look famous and you don't, and it's not as fun as you think."

James looked as if Albus had slapped him, and asked, "Are you _glad _you're in Slytherin?"

"I don't see what difference it makes," argued Albus. "Everyone makes a huge fuss about Sorting, but this morning I realized that all it dictates are my roommates, what people I'm supposed to sit with and who is my Head of House."

"It… it's more than that," said James, staggered. "It's… symbolic of your personality."

"Deal with it," snapped Albus and he turned to face Scorpius who had just sat down next to him.

The blonde raised his eyebrows, asking, "What made you change your mind about us snakes?"

"Being friends with you isn't so bad."

**A/N: Tada. Review. Yay.**


	2. Fifth Year Getting together

Frantically, feverishly, Albus flipped through the dauntingly thick textbook. "Scorp I'm going to die," he moaned to the boy next to him. "There is no way any human can learn all of this."

"You'll be fine, you're smart," said Scorpius. "OWLs are mostly common sense anyway. Don't worry."

Hopelessly, Albus flopped against Scorpius. "Save me."

Laughing, Scorpius softly asked, "What, pray tell, shall I do to save you, dear one?"

"Let me curl up and die."

"No chance. It's rude to die in the middle of a conversation. Did your family teach you no manners at all?"

Albus looked up at his friend. In five years they had changed hugely. Scorpius' face was still pale from spending more time inside than out, his cheek bones were more pronounced, yet his eyes were still glittering silver. He was smaller than Albus, and built lightly. His white-blonde hair was much longer than before, feathery and light. Albus' hair was still ebony dark, which made his eyes stand out vividly. He was tall, but also slim. "I grew up in a Gryffindor house. Gryffindors suck." Albus said, his eyes slightly hard. Every holiday that he went home, James ignored him. They had not made up after their fight. It had turned into a family blackspot, and the two avoided each other as much as possible. In the few weeks after the fight, the two of them had thrashed it out with wands and fists several times, but were too stubborn to accept the other's point of view. James refused to be associated with a Slytherin, Albus refused to say that his house was evil.

"So that's your excuse."

Albus hit him over the head.

"Ally, Potions are important. Do you want to die of poisoning?"

"No. I don't want to die at all."

"Well then, I won't let you curl up and die at all." Scorpius told him smugly. "Now this potion…"

When Scorpius got to the end of the list of forty ingredients, Albus flipped over on to his front, and hid his face in the green silk sheets, groaning. "I hate you," he muttered.

Almost absently, Scorpius said, "Well that's a shame, because I love you."

Though Albus knew that he just meant that Scorpius loved him as a friend, and he was being slightly sarcastic, he could not prevent the blush flooding up his cheeks. He was glad his face was hidden.

xxXXxx

The morning of their first exam, Scorpius and Albus both received letters from their parents. Albus' one made him smile slightly, but Scorpius' face froze. At once, Albus knew that something had upset him, but the Malfoy would not let it show on his face.

"Scorp, what's the matter?" Albus whispered. Half of him did not think he would pass the note to him: most of the time he did not, but part of him daringly hoped for it.

In silence, Scorpius passed him the note and took Albus', which read "Al, good luck in your OWLs! I know you'll do brilliantly. If I can get passes, then you can too. Look to what you want to do in the future, have an ambition, and all will be well. Love, Dad. P.S your mother says she loves you and to take extra ink into the exam in case you run out. Apparently this is what happened to her, and this is her excuse for failing History of Magic. Sure.

On the other hand, Scorpius' letter, which had arrived by a fine, eagle owl and was tied with a black ribbon, read

"Scorpius Serpens Malfoy. You know what is expected of you. You must uphold the family name. This is your duty, what you must give for receiving the Malfoy name. A fail is unacceptable."

Gently, Albus ran his hand down Scorpius' spine and shifted a tiny bit closer. "You know it will be fine."

"And if it's not?" demanded Scorpius, taking his letter back and crumpling it up.

"You can't think like that," soothed Albus, but it did not help.

"If it's not I probably get taken out of Hogwarts and chucked into private tutoring again. And I get locked up in that stupid, cold, dark Manor, no doubt on the top floor just to prey on my fear of heights," Scorpius said sharply.

The neighbours of the couple on the table started to turn round to watch what looked like the first argument between them. Noticing this, Albus lowered his voice, "I don't see why you can't just come over to mine. I've invited you a million times…"

"And I've turned you down a million times! Did you ever wonder why?"

"Of course!" said Albus, defending himself, "but you never like me prying into what you do."

Sarcastically, Scorpius said, "Oh look, the Potter boy does hold some intelligence."

"Scorp, talk to me, you know you can talk to me," Albus earnestly said, feeling slightly lost.

"That's the thing!" said Scorpius furiously. "I'm not supposed to be affiliated with a Potter. I barely talk to my father about friends but I mention your name and he yells at me. I was supposed to stop being friends with you and become friends with the Donahue twins!" He was becoming red with anger. "And it makes me furious that you don't appreciate your family as you should. They love you."

"Sorry," said Albus. It was all he could say.

Angrily, Scorpius stood. "You don't get it!" He stormed out of the Great Hall, amidst much muttering.

"Ah, teenage angst," sighed one girl to her friend, who started to giggle.

Albus shot them a furious look, which only stopped their laughter for a moment before it renewed and redoubled. He abandoned his breakfast and followed in Scorpius' wake.

It did not take long to find him: he was in the abandoned classroom they had been made to clean out and sort for their first detention. They had received it for hexing James in the spring of their First Year, and it had been agonising for Albus to goad Scorpius into manual labour. His mouth quirked up in a smile at the memory, but then stepped into the classroom.

Scorpius was hunched over in a corner, tears cascading down his face. Silently, Albus moved forwards and knelt by his friend, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist. After waiting a moment to see if Scorpius would send him away, Albus murmured, "I don't think I've ever seen you cry before.

"They may call me cold-hearted, but I'm not," choked Scorpius. "I didn't mean to be horrible to you."

"What makes you think I mind, idiot?" asked Albus. More softly, he questioned, "When did you hear about the Donahues?" They were twins two years below them, and their fathers were in financial business, as they relished in reminding everyone in Slytherin. Often.

"A month ago," muttered Scorpius. "Sorry, I'm being ridiculous. OWLs and everything, building up on my mind."

"You're not ridiculous," Albus said, "I don't think you are." Scorpius turned his face up to look at his friend. Albus gazed at the pale, pointed face, and his eyes that were swollen and red. Almost to himself, in a whisper, Albus said, "You're beautiful even when you're crying."

"Sorry," stuttered Scorpius, "I didn't hear you."

Seized by impulse and emotion, Albus took Scorpius' face in his hands and pulled it close. "I think you're beautiful." He pressed a kiss tenderly to Scorpius' warm lips, but pulled away when he saw how the silver eyes widened with shock. Stammering, Albus started to apologise, and move away, but was prevented from turning away by hands at the back of his head.

"Don't stop," Scorpius murmured, and pulled Albus back towards him, kissing back.

Scorpius' tongue tentatively flickered over Albus' lips, asking for entrance, and Albus granted it, letting it slip in. It was hesitant and soft, but soon the kiss became stronger, needier. Neither of them had realised that the other felt the same way.

When they drew away, gasping, they grinned nervously at each other.

"So that's why you never had a girlfriend," Scorpius smirked, his eyes glittering not with tears now, but joy.

"I'm sorry, this does not help you with your father," said Albus.

"Stop being such a Gryffindor," snapped Scorpius, "We're Slytherin, we're good at deception. We can hide this."

Albus pulled Scorpius into his lap and began to rub gently at his shoulders and sides. "There is a this?"

"You said it first," pointed out Scorpius, leaning back with a sigh.

"Do you want there to be a this?" Albus softly questioned.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I did not."

"Then we will hide it, for you," Promised Albus, kissing the back of his new boyfriend's neck. "I will not allow anyone to know."

xxXXxx

OWLs were finally over, but lessons went on, despite the fact not much got accomplished. The two boys slotted into a romantic relationship with ease. It was as natural as breathing. They deliberately spent time in public apart, though they hated to, but in private they spent every moment together.

One Friday, only a week from the end of term, Scorpius was woken by a hacking cough from the bed next to him. He sat up and pulled back his curtains to make sure the sound came from Albus. Unfortunately, it did.

Softly, he padded over to Albus' bed and slid the curtains open.

Albus looked up at him, pale except for two fever spots high on his cheeks. There were dark circles under his eyes. "You look like crap," said Scorpius.

"I feel like crap too," Albus groaned, turning over to bury his head in his pillow, but Scorpius' hand stopped him. Annoyed, he demanded "What?" When Scorpius just moved his hand to feel his boyfriend's forehead, Albus moaned, "Go away."

"Ally, you're really, really hot. On fire hot, and not in the gorgeous way, though you are. If you didn't look like crap."

"Shut up."

Scorpius let Albus lay back into his pillow. "Lie there and stay there."

A muffled curse and the words, "If you can't be nice don't say anything at all," emerged from the pillow.

"You have to go to the Hospital Wing, you're ill," Scorpius told him firmly, crawling onto the bed and pulling the curtains closed.

"I hate Mediwitches, you know that."

Scorpius did know that. Whenever Albus was ill, it was a struggle to get him to the Hospital Wing, and often he could not persuade him at all, no matter how much he bribed him

"If you were lighter than me, I'd pick you up and drag you down there myself."

"I'm not in the mood Scorp, please don't make me go to the Hospital Wing. That woman creeps me out," muttered Albus, and Scorpius fell quiet, though he gently moulded himself to Albus from behind, and wrapped his arms round him. He lightly ran one hand through the brunette's hair.

As he kissed the too-warm neck, he murmured, "If I can't get you down I'll stay here with you." They stayed like this for a while, occasionally interrupted by a coughing fit from Albus, until they heard their room mates moving around. Scorpius slipped away and stepped out into the room, pulling David Fowler to one side. "Tell your mother that Albus and I are ill. We won't be going to lessons today."

"But… but… but…" The smaller boy, who'd always been scared of Scorpius, squeaked.

"No buts, tell her."

Eventually, he stuttered comprehension, wide eyed.

Satisfied, he slipped back in under the covers next to Albus, and whispered, "So how are you feeling? What are you feeling?"

Groaning slightly, Albus turned around so that he was facing Scorpius, and the blonde's arms encircled him. Scorpius placed a warm hand on the small of his boyfriend's bare back and rubbed in gentle, soothing circles. The brunette was dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms, the blonde in silk shirt and boxers.

"My head hurts and my throat hurts and it's really, really very cold," moaned Albus, sniffing. Scorpius pulled him closer.

"My poor baby," he murmured, reaching out of the curtains for Albus' wand. They'd found each other's wands to be just as useful as their own. He ripped off a button from his shirt and transfigured it into a box of tissues and a glass of water. "Here Ally, tissues. Do you want a glass of water?"

When Albus had finished blowing his nose, he sagged back down into Scorpius' arms. "No I just want to feel sorry for myself."

Scorpius laughed, but Albus hit him, weakly instructing him, "Not so loud."

He laughed again, but quieter on purpose for Albus, and nestled down as he heard their roommates leaving for breakfast. He felt more at ease when they were not there. He watched Albus' striking green eyes droop closed for a while, and closed his eyes too, feeling warmer and more comfortable than he had in a long time.

Suddenly, he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Kiss me babe?"

He recoiled, shuffling away. "Ew no, sorry Ally, but I'm not getting ill as well."

Albus pouted unhappily. "You don't want me."

"No, not when you're all germy and yucky," said Scorpius, as gently as possible. "I hate being ill as much as you." As Albus' lip trembled, Scorpius snuggled up to him again and placed a light kiss to his forehead, "You silly thing. You obviously just faked illness so you'd have me all to yourself for the day."

The defence Albus was about to say was cut off by a violent coughing fit. At once, Scorpius pushed him up so he was sitting, and helped him to calm down with gentle, massaging rubs of his back.

When the brunette had caught control of his breath, Scorpius murmured, "Try to breathe. It helps. And go to sleep Ally, I saw you dropping off before."

The taller boy protested at once, "I'm not tired."

"Well I'm going to sleep," said Scorpius, settling down and shutting his eyes, though he refused to release Albus from his embrace. With a sigh, the sick boy lay down and closed his eyes as well.

Two hours later the elderly mediwitch Madam Pomfrey entered the Slytherin fifth year dormitory and found the two boys snuggled up to each other. Her earlier annoyance at having to trek all the way to the patient disappeared at the sweetness of the two boy's expressions. Silently, she placed a vial of pepper up potion on the side table. Little did she know that the next day a green pot of pure white orchids would arrive, labelled only a by a forest green ribbon. Malfoys had always been charmers

**A/N: To anyone other than the muppets, I feel you should know that this was written solely for the amusement of one person, and if anyone else wants to tag along that's up to them. If Claudia is happy then that's ok. OOC is fine. **


	3. Summer Ending

A week later found the two of them on the train on their own in their compartment, on the Hogwarts Express. The blinds were all closed and the door was locked with a spell. No one would distract them. They spent the time curled up together, just talking softly. Scorpius kept peering out of the window nervously.

"It's getting into town," he muttered, resting his head against his boyfriend's shoulder and pressing kisses to his tanned neck.

"I'll miss you," murmured Albus, placing a finger under the blonde's thin chin to turn it towards him. Before kissing him, Albus said, "I'll write to you I promise, every day. You'll be the only thing keeping me sane with James free from school."

Scorpius laughed against Albus' soft lips and whispered, "I'll send you chocolate I promise babe."

"That's what I was looking for to keep me sane and breathing," chuckled the taller boy as he held Scorpius close against him. They could both feel the train slowing down into the station. "I don't want you to go."

"You're going too," pointed out Scorpius, closing his eyes to breathe in Albus' scent. In a whisper, he said, "I love you."

"What?" Albus asked, pulling away, eyes wide. "What did you say?"

Immediately, Scorpius covered his mouth and muttered, "Nothing."

With a grin, Albus said, "That blush is charming Scorp, and I feel duty bound to admit that I love you too."

"You don't have to say that."

"Oh but I do," Albus' eyes were wide with honesty. "It's only the truth." He ran his fingers lightly over Scorpius' pale skin. "I love you too."

Suddenly, Scorpius flung his arms around his boyfriend's neck with a cry, and held tight. Albus was surprised by the uncharacteristic show of exuberant emotion. He ran his hands tenderly up and down the smaller boy's back as Scorpius whispered, "Promise me."

Confused, Albus asked, "Promise you what love?"

Scorpius breathed the words into Albus' ear, "Promise me you."

"You've had me for years. I promise that won't change."

They exited the train from different carriages and resisted the urges to gaze longingly at each other, but they knew Draco would be watching. They should have been glad it was the holidays, but felt subdued that they had to live apart for two months.

xxXXxx

Albus was bored, miserable and impatient. The tedium of forcing himself to make conversation with the Gryffindors, who were always too enthusiastic, had driven him upstairs to flop on his bed. Effort took too much energy, listlessness did not. The only thing these last two weeks had cheered him up were the packages of chocolate and letters that Scorpius sent every day, which Albus replied to diligently. Minus the chocolate of course. But for the last two days he had received no news from Scorpius. It was depressing. Though he had not told his family he was dating, his brother's comment at breakfast of "He's pining away for his Slytherin cohorts," was surprisingly accurate. Apparently, his brother did have brains. At the comment, his mum frowned at Albus and his dad frowned at James. His mum wasn't keen on any mention of Slytherins in the house, but his dad didn't mind.

Rolling on his back, he sighed. Six weeks was a long time to wait. Lily had had friends to visit, and James had gone looking for jobs, but Albus could not invite Scorpius to his house. Life was not fair.

From downstairs, he heard a thumping on the door and muttered, "Go away," to the empty room. It was probably some Weasley relative recruited by his mother to cheer him up. Unfortunately, their sense of slapstick humour was very different from his.

Apparently rue to the prediction, he heard his name being called. "Al, get downstairs quick."

"Merlin, give me strength to deal with my family," he growled under his breath, and lingered as long as possible upstairs, but the call came again. Knowing he would get yelled at, he trotted down the stairs, quickening his pace. He got to the bottom and found his mum, mouth set in a firm line as she pointed towards the front door.

Curious, Albus moved towards the front door and saw a sight that made his heart stop beating for a moment. With a strangled cry, he rushed forwards to where Scorpius was leaning against the wall, and Albus' dad watching him apprehensively. The blonde looked exhausted, and sporting a half-healed cut on his ashen cheek. Ignoring his dad, Albus enfolded Scorpius in his arms, pulling him close.

"Scorp, what you doing here? Babe?" he murmured. Scorpius shook his head, and Albus found that the Malfoy was sharking and Albus was holding up most of his weight. With Slytherin presence of mind, Albus glared at his father and nodded his head towards the door. Harry hesitated, but Albus' eye narrowed until he went through into the kitchen. As soon as the door clicked closed, Albus softened and pressed kisses to Scorpius' forehead. "Love, come here," he said, and gently guided his boyfriend into the lounge, and then pulled him down on to his lap. The blonde nestled down against him, and gripped his wrists tightly. Scorpius buried his head into Albus' broad chest, hiding his face. Tenderly, Albus brushed his hand up and down the pale cheek and whispered, "Baby, how did this happen? How come you're here?"

"I… ran away… Father had a picture… of us when you were ill… He was furious," stammered Scorpius.

"Oh Scorp," sighed Albus, squeezing him tight. He remembered how they had curled up together and… slept in the same bed. "He hurt you?"

At once, Scorpius was alert, "He's never hurt me before. He never…!"

"You don't have to feel a duty to protect him from me babe," Albus soothed. "It's OK."

"But I do, he's my father, yet he was so angry at me. The deal with the Donahue's fell through, and he said that no Malfoys are gay so I shouldn't be and… and… Merlin I'm so confused Ally." He looked as if he was going to cry, so Albus gently stroked his back and spoke again.

"Shh, it's alright, I understand. You're here now, I'm here, you're safe." He kept repeating this softly until Scorpius began to relax both his grip and his posture. "Everything is fine. You can stay here."

"I don't want to be a burden to your family. I'll find some hotel or something. I just had to see you," Scorpius protested.

Laughing slightly, Albus told him, "I'm not having my boyfriend in some dingy muggle hotel all on his own whilst I worry. You're staying here, don't worry." In an attempt to cheer him up, he added, "Besides, this way you can share my room."

"I share a room with you every day at school," pointed out the blonde.

"Yes, but my room's much, much smaller and there's no one else," Albus told him, a seductive tone in his voice.

Sighing, Scorpius said, "Ally, jokes will just try my patience at the moment."

Shifting the smaller boy off his lap, Albus said, "I'm sorry babe." He pressed a light kiss to his temple. "I have to go and talk to my parents; they're waiting in the kitchen for some sort of explanation."

Quietly, Scorpius asked, "Should I come?"

"No, love you stay here," he smiled, trying to reassure the slightly trembling boy. "I'll be back soon."

He forced himself to leave his distraught boyfriend on the settee and rushed into the kitchen. As he banged the door open, his mum and dad turned away from each other. Judging from his mother' expression, which was furious, they had been arguing. His dad on the other hand looked perfectly relaxed, leaning against the kitchen counter, projecting calm.

"Hi mum, dad," Albus nervously said.

"Hi Al," said Harry, grinning.

"Care to explain why the Malfoy heir is sitting in my house, do you?" Ginny asked. "I understand that you are going to make friends in Slytherin, but…"

"Yes, I made friends. He is my friend. Yay for friends," Albus replied.

A small chortle came from Harry and he asked, "So why is here?"

"He needs a place to stay Dad," said Albus, a pleading note in his voice. He could tell already that his mother would be harder to convince than his father.

"Why?" demanded Ginny immediately.

"Because he got thrown out."

"Why?" repeated Ginny.

"I'm not going to tell you that, not without his permission. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about…" he stammered over the words, unable to break the promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about their relationship. He took a deep breath and clarified, "I'm not saying anything about the why until Scorpius is ready."

Ginny looked as if she was going to insist on an answer, but Harry glared at her. Instead she said, "Why did he come here then?"

That Albus could answer, "Because he had no where else to go. I'm the one he would turn to."

Groaning, Ginny threw up her hands and said, "Oh fantastic! My son's best friend is a Malfoy."

"More than friends I believe Gin," said Harry.

Albus started, and Ginny almost shrieked, "What?"

"Crap," said Albus. What else was there to say?

"Or do you call everyone 'babe'?" Harry questioned, with a grin on his face.

"No," Albus quietly said, looking to the floor, "Just Scorp."

Rage was building on Ginny's face, until she exclaimed, "Shit, my son is shagging a Malfoy." Her language always went haywire when she was angry.

Embarrassed, Albus defended himself. "We… haven't got that far yet mum."

"Dating a Malfoy then."

"Ginny, calm down," soothed Harry, moving over and wrapping his hands around her waist, try to pacify her. "He's nothing like Draco and Draco is nothing like Lucius."

"You know what Lucius did to me," hissed Ginny.

"Like I said, nothing like them. I'm nothing like the Dursleys Gin, and they brought me up. We have room for another child, easy," Harry told him. "And teenagers hardly need much buying for them."

"Malfoy."

"Yes, he's a Malfoy. I'm a Potter, we call it a surname," Albus spat, but then let his voice soften. "Please mum, we can't just abandon him."

"Is there no other option?" Albus saw her weakening.

"No, there is no other option mum. He's homeless now, in a way."

"He can share Albus' room and we can all be happy," Harry said.

"If they're dating they can't share a room," exclaimed Ginny at once. "Who knows what they might get up to?"

"Gin, they share a room every day. Everything's fine," Harry turned to Albus. "Go and tell Scorpius he can stay. It's OK."

Hurriedly, Albus skipped into the next room but found his ginger-haired brother glaring at Scorpius from an armchair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" spat Albus, "he doesn't need a guard for pities sake."

"I'm not guarding him, I'm guarding against him. I want a Slytherin in my sights, not wandering around my house," replied James.

"I thought you weren't talking to me. Please don't stop now."

"Keep Slytherin's in your sights, it's what I've always been taught."

"Doesn't mean you have to speak."

The ginger stormed out of the room, and Albus sat down on the sofa next to him, drawing him close. Albus kissed him repeatedly, scattering the kisses around his face. Pulling away, Scorpius sighed, "You shouldn't fight with your family for me."

"Yes I should," growled Albus. "And you know how James and I don't get on. Now come on. I'll show you my room."

Calculatingly, Scorpius said, "You're angry," but he stood.

"They should accept you for who you are, not judge you because of your surname," said Albus standing up as well. He took Scorpius by the arm and led him up the stairs. When they got to his door, Ginny emerged from the room, looking harried. Letting go of Scorpius and taking his mother's wrist, Albus said, "I'm sorry mum."

The witch let out a cry and wrapped his arms around him in a stifling embrace. Tentatively, Albus patted her back. Staring into his eyes, so like her husband's, she whispered, "I just don't want you to go astray."

"I won't mum."

She let go and, having taken a deep breath, said, "Welcome to our home Scorpius."

All manners, Scorpius replied, "Thank you Mrs Potter."

"Now go on in, you look exhausted," instructed Ginny, and she headed downstairs.

Scorpius followed Albus into his room, and immediately sat on Albus' bed. Albus sat next to him, and Scorpius lowered himself so his head was in Albus' lap. The taller boy could clearly see the need to simply be held, to be cradled and rocked, but the spark of relief and vulnerability in the blonde's eyes. He ran his hands through the platinum hair, gently feathering the ends between his fingers. Scorpius sighed softly and closed his eyes, veiling the pain. There was a blanket on the end of the bed, so Albus dragged it over his boyfriend.

"I'm not going to sleep," Scorpius protested. "I just want to think for a while Ally," his voice was slightly cracked.

"Well you can be warm at the same time."

"It's summer," said Scorpius, "though cold in your house."

"Lily, has an obsession with cooling charms," Albus told him, running his hands over Scorpius' pale skin at his neck. The blonde squirmed slightly.

"Stop it, you're tickling," he objected with half-hearted humour, but the effort failed. "Please Ally, I'm sorry I'm just…"

"I'll stop," said Albus, "I just want you, need you, to be happy, babe."

Scorpius didn't answer, just gripped Albus' hand. They fell into silence. Albus let his thoughts drift to theories of how to sway Scorpius' father's mind. He wouldn't tell Scorpius that he was going to try and talk to his father, because he was unwilling to let him get his hopes up. Scorpius loved his father, and that was why he hated to disappoint him. Maybe he could write to him, or arrange a meeting. He might be able to corner the elder Malfoy at his workplace or wait for him in Diagon Alley. Mr Malfoy would probably agree to a meeting, because for a pureblood family to lost their only heir was a travesty. Unfortunately, Mr Malfoy probably hated him, because he was the one dating his son. He had taken Scorpius away from him. Albus sighed and let his mind wander.

Half an hour of day dreaming about how they could spend their summer holidays later, Albus realised that Scorpius had, contrary to his word, fallen asleep. Albus gently extracted himself from underneath the dozing blonde, and pulled the blanket further up the boy's back, tucking it around him.

He then lay down next to him, snuggling up behind. "I'm sorry," he breathed against the top of Scorpius' head. "I'll make this better for you, whatever it takes." And then closed his eyes to wait for Scorpius to wake.

xxXXxx

He was cocooned in warmth. Why was he warm? The empty room his father had locked him in, whilst he demanded time to think in, was cold, and the floor was hard. Why was this soft? And what was lightly rubbing up and down his arm? HE turned over inside the thing that was encircling him and Albus' smiling face filled his vision.

"Hey," the brunette whispered, "I thought you weren't falling asleep."

Immediately defensive, Scorpius said, "I was tired. I haven't been sleeping well." He had lived with slight fear that his father would hear about Albus, especially when he'd heard that the Goyle family were coming over. It was Vincent who gave his father the photograph, so his fears were hardly meaningless.

Albus' words interrupted his thoughts, "You're safe now. He can't reach you here."

Albus didn't understand, he was trying to help but he didn't understand. "Yes he can," Scorpius burst out. "He always can. He'll know I've fled to you. If he wants to find me he can."

"My dad's home at nights, and weekends, he's an auror. He'll protect us, and there are wards we can put up to keep people away," Albus soothed and Scorpius relaxed slightly. He let Albus' arms tighten around him. It was comforting to be with him, and he felt safer than he had all holiday. "Don't worry; just think about how we can spend the summer together."

Scorpius felt his heart leap: he had forgotten that he could now spend unlimited time with Albus. He sighed, a small amount of happiness appearing on his face. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right," said Albus. "But I'm also starving. We missed lunch and dinner."

"Oops," was all Scorpius could say, feeling guilty.

"It's fine. Dad came in, but I didn't want to wake you. You were flat out, and you obviously needed your rest."

Scrutinising his boyfriend's face, Scorpius said, "You're lying. You've never been a good liar."

"You always said you'd teach me," Albus reminded him softly.

"I changed my mind. Your honesty is endearing."

"That's why you fell in love with me? Because I can not lie," he put on a face that was obviously an attempt at dramatic tragedy.

"No, I fell in love with you irrationally. I didn't choose to. You were the best friend I ever had, and I want to be more than friends for always." His voice was hoarse and he cursed how emotional he was feeling. They fell into silence, Albus' large hands massaging his back. It felt incredible. Then they heard a knock on the door downstairs, and Scorpius stiffened involuntarily.

"Don't worry; it's probably just one of dad's work friends. Don't be so jumpy. Come on, I am actually going to waste away if I don't get fed."

"Of course, love," said Scorpius sarcastically.

xxXXxx

The knock on the door startled Harry. He hadn't been expecting any visitors. There was a slight sense of déjà vu as he opened the door and found a blonde, pale Malfoy. This Malfoy was older though and did not look as harried, distressed or scared, this Malfoy looked angry.

"My son has gone. The only place he'd run to is here," Draco hissed. "Give me my son back Potter."

"Ah Malfoy, I wondered if you'd be turning up here," said Harry, as calmly as possible, but bracing himself for a fight at the same time. His hand strayed towards his pocket. He had fought Malfoy before and won, moreover he had been kept in prime condition for fighting, whereas Draco had been in business. He could deal with anything Draco tried to pull on him.

"Bring me my son Potter," he growled, moving forwards to brush past him.

The thud of the hand on Draco's chest stopped him. "You won't have him if he doesn't want to go with you. I won't let you take him against his will," Harry told him severely, but let him go in.

Draco stalked in and Harry opened the door to the lounge. When the blonde realised his son wasn't there, he snapped around, "Where is he?"

"You are waiting there." He slammed the door closed viciously. There was no way that Scorpius was going to meet his father without warning.

He jumped when he saw Albus and Scorpius standing behind him, obviously clutching each other's hands as tightly as possible. "Boys," he said warily.

"Hi dad," said Albus. "Who was at the door?" He seemed calm and at ease, but his eyes flickered towards Scorpius more than usual.

"That… is slightly difficult. I don't want you to freak out or anything but, Scorpius, your father is in the lounge." At once he regretted saying this.

Albus accurately summed up the situation by exclaiming, "Shit!"

Paling visibly, Scorpius looked as if he was going to collapse. Albus drew him close, and Harry saw him murmuring to Scorpius and the blonde whispered back frantically. Albus touched his boyfriend's cheek gently and there was a subtle straightening of Scorpius' shoulders. Then, Albus squeezed the blonde tightly and then released him. He looked hesitant as Scorpius stepped forwards and spoke to Harry.

"I feel I should speak with him." He still looked pale, but Harry could see resolve in his eyes.

Placing hands on Scorpius' shoulders, Albus said, "We're here."

Scorpius nodded and, having taken a deep breath, strode into the lounge. Albus and Harry looked at each other for the merest moment and followed him in. They could already hear Draco saying, "Scorpius it's about time, enough of this nonsense. I understand this is just a fling, a teenage crush, and you need to understand that it will be over in a few weeks. Now come on home."

"No it's not," said Scorpius stubbornly, at the same time as Albus did. The brunette moved forwards. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, and Harry noticed how Albus made sure Scorpius was slightly behind him. He could tell his son was trying to protect his boyfriend. Draco was sitting in a large, leather armchair, and the atmosphere was that of a naughty child being told off.

"Don't be ridiculous," scoffed Draco. "And surely you don't want to live in this hovel."

Harry decided to butt in, "This hovel is my home, Malfoy."

"Clear off Potter," Draco hissed. "This is a family issue."

"In my family home, involving my family," Harry pointed out. "Hey that practically makes me invited." He slung himself into a chair, crossed his legs and leant his chin on his hands, casually interested. He almost laughed at the irritated look on Draco's face, so just stared at him as if waiting for him to continue.

His voice was almost a growl, having tried and failed to outstare Harry, Draco said, "You are my son, you should listen to me."

"I'm too old for broken child logic Father. The 'I'm in charge, listen to me' line will not work, I want to stay here will Ally. You can't change our relationship, and you can't change me."

"We'll see," said Draco.

"If he doesn't want to go with you then you're not going to take him away. I can contact the Ministry if we need to," Harry said.

"That won't be necessary. I will not have Shacklebolt's men meddling in my affairs Potter," hissed Draco, suddenly furious.

"Well then," Harry shrugged, "Your options are clear: just leave him." Without anyone noticing, he flicked his wand and set up Anti-Appiration wards around his house. He just hoped that Draco hadn't brought a Portkey, but then again he wasn't sure if Draco had the power to create one.

He listened to Scorpius speak. "Understand, it's not as if I'd live with you forever anyway. Why shouldn't I leave now? You've taught me all about how to run the Malfoy estates, how a Malfoy is supposed to behave. Maybe you should just give up Father, please."

"This isn't the way it should be. Potter, surely your wife doesn't want the Malfoy heir corrupting her son," Draco said, harshly.

"Too late," said Albus, a perky grin on his face. "Yay corruption."

Tensely, Scorpius laughed. "Father I'm asking you to let me stay. But really you have no choice."

"Scorpius, come home," there was a pleading note in his voice.

"Where Ally is I am home."

Draco stood abruptly and in two swift strides, wrenched Scorpius from Albus by his wrist. He turned as if to Apparate but found himself in the same place.

"Uhuh Draco, my wards are up," scolded Harry.

"Damn you Potter," snarled Draco, and, releasing Scorpius spat, "Hen he lets you go, don't think of coming grovelling to me."

"I won't Father," said Scorpius sadly, "You've made it quite clear that I won't be welcome if I continue my relationship with Albus, as you refused to discuss the possibility of it in this meeting. It would have been nice if you could have accepted us, but I see that it is impossible for some things to work. I'm sorry about the Donahue's."

With a slam of the door, Draco left.

Heavily, Scorpius sighed and leant against Albus, who had come up from behind and embraced him. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better, but I'll survive."

"Do you know what will help?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

"The three things that are personifications of heaven on Earth. Firstly, chocolate."

"Wow is this Albus Potter offering chocolate to someone else?"

"I'll choose to ignore that. Secondly, a nice warm cosy bed."

"I'm going to guess at the third. Is it you?"

"Actually babe, I was going to say a bath because you're looking a little grubby."

"Thanks for that."

"No problem, do I get anything in return?"

"I'll sleep in the same bed as you so long as you don't kick me."

"I'll try my best."

They kissed gently and, chuckling, Harry left the room.

**A/N: Done. No more. Not my ship, really. As a matter of fact I barely read it, because I don't do much next generation stuff. I prefer the marauder people all grown up. And torchwood, and strawberry panic of which there are very few fics, giggle, and lord of the rings. I like a lot of fandoms and I like a lot of pairings, but this isn't my mostest favourite. Harry/Draco is better.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic, particularly you Claudia and nay other muppet readers, I'm rambling now because I promised 10 000 words, and I was fourty words away. Oops. Is this cheating? Probably. I missed out some parts, and I lost a part that really bugged me because I had to rewrite it, and I couldn't really be bothered to write much. I was tired and it was dark and I was getting yelled at. And watching buffy. Angel kissed spike. But only on the forehead in something of a friendly way. But it was still a canon ship. Yay. I'll shut up now.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
